The Blog of Belarus
by RoseQuartz318
Summary: Admit it, we've all wondered what happens in Belarus's mind. Usually, we decide we don't wanna know. Some of us, though, have wanted to find out. If you're in the latter group, then you've reached your destination: The Blog of Belarus!
1. Chapter 1 Yes, yes, it's me

Natalia's Blog  
Hi. This is Natalia speaking. This is my blog.  
I've noticed lots of people have been blogging recently, and when I was searching Brother's browser history, I found some **very** interesting sites. Apparently blogs interest him. Therefore, it's my job to create the best blog on the web!  
You probably wanna know about me:

I'm pretty, I'm strong, and I love my Big Brother, Russia. Just a message to all you fangirls out there: He belongs to ME. The boy is MINE. We're going to get married. Soon. We have a few things to work out...  
But still. If you interfere, I will have to make sure you go off the grid. If you know what I mean. Stay away.  
I have Brother, a sister called Ukraine, and a sister called Georgia. Gosh, I hate them. Well, my sisters, anyway. Brother Russia is... perfect.  
Ukraine is a crybaby. Seriously. If you slow down and talk to her, which would be a mistake, you'd realize that all she does is whine and complain. It's irritating. She's also standing between Brother and I. He likes her best! It's not fair! She begs him for money, but can never pay him back! If she spent it like a normal person, she'd be okay. But no. She's an idiot.  
Georgia's also pretty bad. She's loud and opinionated and so dramatic! She throws little hissy fits all the time. She's kind of a taboo subject in the family, though. She and Brother used to be very close. So I hated her. But then, they started hating each other. I want Brother to be happy, so I still hate her. She's just annoying!  
You know who else I hate? Lithuania.  
He's got a crush on me. It's weird. Whenever I'm within viewing distance, he's watching me and sighing. -_- It's very irritating. I hate those people who watch other people and obsess over them. I'm glad I'm nothing like that.  
Well, that's the end. Comment. That is not a request. You will comment. You will ask me questions to be answered and you will be pleasant. Clear? Goodbye.

-A/N Oh my, I love Belarus! She's pretty awesome, if you ask me. I would also like to say that her opinions are not always my own, so if she gets rude answering a question, just remember; it's her opinion, not mine. And for those curious, Georgia is my oc.-


	2. Chapter 2 A New Problem!

I have nothing nice to say today. I won't be my usual ray of sunshine. -_- I hate that phrase.

You know what else I hate? Rejection. No, no it's not rejection. Brother's just trying to play hard to get, right? Right? Yes, that's it. Of course. I wonder if he found the cameras in his house yet...

What? I'm just looking out for him, like any good sister does! He was late coming home from the G8 meeting today. It takes him twenty-two minutes to get home. Today, it was twenty-five.

That's it. She must be eliminated. How dare she think that she can take my brother away from me?! There's a reason he's MY brother, not HER brother. She can't take what's mine!

Do you know how hard it is for me? I have been super nice to him for years and years. I'm kind and protective and- and-

That's it. She's going in the ground. What if she's prettier than me? Or nicer than me? What does she have that I don't? And who is she?!

Anyway, earlier today, he told me I was creepy. Creepy. Me. That's a lie! I'm not creepy. At all. I am... I'm perfect, and that's why I deserve to win Brother's affection!

Lithuania was mumbling something about, "cute but strong" today, when he thought I couldn't hear him. Gah! When will he understand? He kept me away from my brother once. I can't get rid of him, though, because Brother said I shouldn't. I do whatever Brother says. For now. But, hey, if he's into girls who order him around and all that, I will do that. When it comes to getting my brother, nothing is beneath me. Well, maybe a few things. But I can probably work my way around them.

Ick, I'm babbling. I hate when people babble! In fact, I also hate the word "babble". What's up with that? It sounds like the sound of people trying to talk when their head's in the water. Hm. I also hate people. Brother excluded, of course.

- A/N Hey, this is pretty successful for the first thing I've ever written! Again, if you have a question for Belarus, or just something to say, go ahead! You can even ask her as another country, if you like.-


	3. Chapter 3 Blogging From the Shower

I'm blogging from the bathroom today. I figured that brother has to take a shower at some point, right? So I'm waiting for him here. It's been four days and seven minutes since he showered last. I've been here exactly that long. Apparently he's decided that he's above good hygiene. When we're married and own the world together, that'll have to change.

What else happened today? Not much. I've just been waiting here. I mean, I went to the kitchen for a bit, for an energy drink and a granola bar, but that's all.

I'm having financial problems, again. Maybe I'll go find some "donators" later.

That reminds me! I gotta clean my knife off soon. Don't look at me like that. Poland was asking for it. It's not my fault if people decide to be Ідыёты.

Speaking of idiots, you should have seen Ukraine yesterday. She made lunch for brother (which is my job, thank you for asking) and then ran away crying and screaming, "I suck". It was too pathetic to watch. She needs to stop overstepping her boundaries. I cannot believe we're related.

And now for your questions:

BTTfangirl14 says:

FINALLY! A BLOG FOR ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS! and Belarus, you ARE obsessive and watch over people. Please don't kill me for saying that. Have you heard of any of the other pairings that involve you? i bet your favorite is Belarus x Russia. that's all my questions! AND NO I DON'T LIKE RUSSIA! I LIKE THREE OTHER GUYS!

BTTfangirl14

Well, BTTfangirl, you're okay. I will forgive your comment... just this once. Other pairings I've seen are: Ukraine x Me, America x Me, Japan x Me, Lithuania x Me, Romano x Me, Switzerland x Me, and even a Belgium x Me. Which are all... stupid. My brother and me. Me and my brother. That is IT. No one else can have him. He is mine...will be mine. Good luck, then, with your other three guys... I guess.

Ooh! The door's opening. Ha ha, that's right, walk into my trap, Brother Dear. Again, you will review and you will be kind. I didn't get enough reviews to satisfy me this time... but what can I do?

-A/N Ідыёты translates to "idiots", or at least according to the site I used. If anyone knows Belarusian, translations or insults in the language would be nice. Again, to specify, Belarus has her own opinions, okay? She is not me. BTTfangirl14, I would just like to say that you are AWESOME. Thanks for being the first to review! I'll try to upload often, and if anyone has some suggestions, let me know!-


	4. Chapter 4 The Idiots I Deal With

My boss said today that I need more allies. Have you heard anything crazier? I'm doing fine with Poland, Syria, and Iran on my side. I don't need anyone else! When I argued this point, I was sent to my room for a time out. Me. A time out. What am I, four? -_-

So I'm blogging from my room right now. I haven't seen Brother all day. I am going insane. What if the Mystery Girl is with him? What's he doing? What's he thinking? I must know! Back in a second.

My boss caught me trying to leave. Apparently I can't leave until I have a list of possible allies. This will take some work.

Lithuania: Ick, no. I hate him.

Estonia: Too close to Brother.

Latvia: Small and annoying.

Italy: No. Just... no.

Germany: Too bossy.

Japan: Too quiet

America: He doesn't like Brother. He's also too loud.

England: No. I... no.

China: He's too close to Brother. He will be eliminated.

France: Just kill me.

Russia / Brother: Eventually.

Ukraine: -_-

Belgium: She's a girl. And pretty. No freaking way.

Hungary: Girl = no.

Lichtenstein: Girl.

Seychelles: Girl.

Netherlands: No. I just don't like him.

Austria: Too... Austria-ish.

Switzerland: Too neutral.

Denmark: Irritating.

Norway: Weird.

Finland: He... no. I... no.

Sweden: He's kinda creepy. But you didn't hear it from me.

Iceland: Worthless.

Greece: Pathetic.

Monaco: Girl.

Turkey: Weird.

Spain: Gives me migraines.

Hong Kong: Too blunt. I hate blunt people.

Taiwan: Girl.

South Korea: Impossible.

That Canada Guy America Spoke Of: Who is he?!

Cuba: Friends with Brother. I wanna be the only thing that makes Brother happy. Therefore, he must go.

I guess I'm just not an allies person. I'll be here for all eternity!

And now for your questions:

I received this:

H-Hey, mama,

I-It's me, your capital, Minsk. So how's your quest for Uncle Russia coming? I've heard that he's trying to stay away from you as much as possible. Don't worry, he'll love you back soon! By the way, I accidentally brought home one of your knives while I visited last week. Whoops. I'll bring it over next time I visit, alright?

-Minsk/Ivan Arlovskaya

Hello, Minsk. I don't hear from you very much. Uncle Russia is still... in denial, but don't worry, Mama will have him soon enough. Keep the knife. Work on your killer instinct. Soon you'll be like me. If anyone's been giving you problems... just let me know.

- Mama

Watermelon-Lover853 says:

Hey Belarus

you are so cool!

I agree, Ukraine can be a crybaby

but dont tell her I said that...

I was going to ask you if our brother Russia ever showed interet i any other girls... or boys

you could use some techniques similar to them... maybe... please dont kill me.

Just his darned allies. Oh, how I hate them! I could try acting like them, I suppose. Thanks for the advice. I'll- I'll remember your name, and look upon you with mercy.

Nameless Naridam says:

O-oh...H-hi Belarus...

Um, I was er...wondering what your "relationships' (Hate, friends, whatever) are with the rest of the G8. P-please don't hurt me...I support BelarusxRussia though Q.Q

My allies are Poland, Syria, and Iran. I put up with those three. They're okay. Poland's kinda tricky though. I hate everyone else, aside from Brother.

Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:

I just noticed you had a blog, Belarus. Which is awesome. You are one of my favorites.

...Please don't kill me, but...I ship you with America. B-BUT...You look better with Russia, of course!

((Oh, and to the author...America added this blog to my community, are you fine with being in it also? If so, I'll send you a staff invitation to it.))

Hm...hey, I have a question.

What is your favorite type of music to listen to?

People ship what they ship, I guess. I've been listening to rock music lately. I like the energy. And the anger. Ah, good times, good times.

((I, the author, would love that! Thank you so much!))

- A/N I have a poll up on my profile. You might wanna check it out. This was really fun! Belarus hates everyone, doesn't she? Except for Russia and Minsk, of course. :) Thanks for the support, guys, and thanks to everyone who favorited!-


	5. Chapter 5 Brother Contacts Me!

Jeez, it's dark in here. I'm in Brother's closet right now. He hasn't found me yet. It's actually a pretty good hiding place. It's so obvious he hasn't looked for me here yet.

I don't get why he gets so nervous around me. I mean, yeah, I'm pretty strong, but... am I all that intimidating?

Nah. He's probably just too shy to handle someone as gorgeous as me. Or maybe there really is another woman! My suspicions have been proven! Who is she? Where is she from? Where's she hiding?

No. No. I'm being crazy. No other girl can compare to me, correct? No. No other girl is as good for Brother as I am. He couldn't possibly like someone else. Right?

Gah! Why am I doubting myself so much? I'm losing it. I need to get back on my feet. But how?

I need to win him over once and forever! How should I do that!

Let's see, what does Brother like? I've got scarves, war, injuring people, ballet, vodka, and-

Ballet! That's it! I'll take him to the ballet. I'm pretty smart when it comes down to it! Then I'll get him drunk on vodka and convince him to marry me! There's no way he'll be able to get out of it then! I am brilliant!

... I wonder if that would actually work. Does Brother even get drunk? He must have a really high alcohol tolerance...

Crap. It's not gonna work.

Anyway, your questions and comments:

Tomatoes and Bunnies says:

Hey Belarus, what do you think of America?

T & B/Danni

Well, Tomatoes and Bunnies, I'm not exactly sure. I mean, Brother hates him, so I should, by extension. America did take care of me for a while, which made me hate him less. Then he messed it up with his personality.

-_- I'm not one hundred percent sure how I feel about him.

The hero yo says:

Hey Belarus...

This IS America, just not logged on cuz Im lazy.

Didja know people ship me and you? Haha!

AAAND people ship me and your bro! Crazy, right?

Haha! Also, tell the commie bastard to stop harming Canada!

Alfred F. Jones

Ahem. I have noticed the... unusual pairing of you and I. I totally did not make that one up to make Brother jealous. -_-'

Wait a sec. People ship YOU and BROTHER?! Oh, no! That will not stand! Question for you: Who's Canada?

I also received this:

Hey Belarus...

YOUSCAREME!

BYE.

P.S: Russia totally is on here

Brother! Why? I... I love you! You are mine! We will own the world together! I will stay with you forever, Brother! Question: Who is she?! How can I make you mine instead of hers?!

Ivan Braginski oJo says:

Hello. :)

B-Belerus. I didn't know you had a blog.

Brother! Yes! I do! I know that blogs interest you, so I decided to have the best blog on the Internet! Then you will love me! And marry me! What do you say?

2. same as 1

3. Same as 2.

Take your pick, Brother!

BTTfangirl14 says:

AAAHHH! DON'T KILL ME! Belarus, i really admire your determination, and your right, Ukraine is annoying. Trust me i know; my little sister drives me how should i know if I'm prettier than you? YOU'VE NEVER MET ME! but I am nicer than you. And I also admire that you look out for Russia like any sister don't you ever get tired of being rejected? WHAT! I LOVE SPAIN PRUSSIA AND ENGLAND! have you seen my username? And what do I have that you don't hmm I don't know. And what would you do if Russia said he was gay? For all we know he could be!

Alright, I won't kill you... probably. I've never met you, you say. How can you be sure? It is interesting that you admire me... not many people do. No, I don't get tired of getting rejected because, well, it isn't rejection. Brother's just shy. I think. If Brother made a confession like that to me I'd...

GAH! Ack! Irritated! *Rage Quits!*

-A/N Very short today. I see Belarus lost her temper today. It's weird, it's like I'm not writing her... she's writing herself. Never thought she'd rage quit, though. Reviews, please. I need some writing material and ideas, so...-


	6. Chapter 6 Pure Torment

-A / N the next one's gonna be pretty long and won't be up for a few days, so I thought I'd post this early.-

Someone shoot me, please. How did I end up here? Am I in hell? What did I do?! How did it get this far? Why can't I just drop dead here and now?

See, I'm blogging from the bathroom at this really nice restaurant. Brother asked me if I'd like to have dinner sometime. I assumed he meant dinner with him. But he didn't. He said he made reservations here, and to show up at eight o clock and give my name. I was led to table seven and sitting there was... wait for it... that bastard America.

Someone gave him the idea of setting the two of us up. I read that comment on his blog. I am not happy. In fact, I am angry. Beyond angry. I am watching your every move, waiting for the moment to strike.

Anyways, it started out the way it always starts out. I sat down and glared. I expected him to get up and leave, but no. He started talking. I expected him to shut up after I stabbed him with my fork, but he didn't. He just went on and on. It's like he never shuts up!

I guess Brother really doesn't love me, after all. But he will. When I am the last nation on Earth, he will have to marry me. There'll be no where left to hide. I guess I'll start with America. Be right back.

Fail. I hit him on the head and hissed, but he didn't understand. I also realized that this guy is much tougher than me. That's it. I'm calling Poland and his army of ponies. Some stuff is about to go down.

I called Poland. He said something like, "No frickin' way, Bela, honey." Some ally he is. Syria and Iran are busy doing something else, so I left them messages.

I guess I should go back out there. Not because I like America or anything, but because I'm hungry. Wouldn't wanna let a good salad go to waste. And he better be paying, because I'm broke!

Questions?

I received this from Demolition Panda:

You can always try to force people to give reviews, BUT that's just a idea...

How do you manage to keep running after Russia without getting tired or anything? Won't your feet hurt after a while? Don't worry, Russia will be yours...eventually.

I never get tired because I have an energy drink every day. I know it's not the tastiest, but, I need my energy. As long as I wear comfortable shoes, I'm alright. I'm pretty used to this routine by now. I've been doing this for years and years. Yes. Yes, he will be mine. It's nice to know I have support.

IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk says:

IM NOT IRRITATING BELARUS! Ja, you are you're just awesomely irrating, I see you made a blog, I will follow it, and hopefully not be hunted down by you, I ALREADY HAVE A CRAZY BITCH ON MY HANDS stupid HUNGRAY, I'm awesome good bye.

Oh, it's Prussia and Denmark. Hm, following it would be good. I don't think I'll hunt you down. You're not in my way, yet. Yeah, Hungary's pretty crazy. And pretty in general. Oh, how I hate her!

Weirdo0101 says:

Uh Belarus u stalk Russia and I belive u and Lithuania make a cute couple! Or Russsia and Lithuania!

*In emo corner*

Greece's Kitty says:

HI BELARUS!

brazil: hola nat.

me: greece isnt pathetic, he is sexy!

plus greece is an allie with russia.

russia is also sexy.

russia says hi by the way. or something like that...

brazil: he yelled ' AHH SECOND BELARUS!' then locked him self in your basement... i dont think thats a hi.

me: its not my fault i sound like belarus...

brazil: you called him brother russia.

me: thats because everyone will become one with russia oneday so we will all be siblings, da!

brazil: nat, feel free to kill her. actually do it right now.

me:OR WE COULD KILL TURKEY OR AMERICA CUZ THEY ARE BOTH SO ANNOYING!

brazil:-_-" on second thought kill me. please.

me: OKEY BYE!

Yes, we will all be one with Russia one day, and I'll be the first. The thought makes me smile. You sound like me? That's interesting. You know, I wouldn't mind having you as a sister...

DeadGirlWalking-chan says:

YAY! A blog for one of the best characters in the world! Try your best to get your Brother,Belarus! I prefer BelarusxRussia over most pairings for you! Maybe you could give him sunflowers and vodka as a gift to win him over? Also,what would you do if you found out that Ukraine was stalking you and what would you do if you found out that she was threatening Russia to stay away from you because she loves you?

Sunflowers and... vodka? How did I not think of that? My mind's losing it's edge. If Ukraine was stalking me, I'd have to use my taser gun. I hope she doesn't love me, because, well, she's weird. If she's the one telling Brother to stay away from me, then I'd have to... reason it's her.

I received this:

M-Ms. Belarus,

I-I can't seem to imagine you ever liking Lithuania... I apologize if this is mean to him but I-I honestly would rather have y-you... With someone else... A-Ahem, the r-romance novel you w-wanted to b-borrow will probably arrive at your place in a d-day or t-two.

-Latvia

Really? -_- Well, maybe. If Brother has a Mystery Girl, I can have a Mystery Boy, I suppose. I read somewhere that the key is to be hard to get. Then maybe Brother will get jealous. Hey! I'm liking this plan! Fine. I guess it's okay.

And this:

Belarus, I have strangely begun to think your face is cute.

Also, you left a knife of yours in my house during a meeting once. Maybe I'll return it if you go on a date with me.

- Norway

Dammit, that's my good knife. Fine. But just this once. Probably. Just don't expect me to be any nicer to you after.-_-'

Ivan Braginski oJo says:

Нет нет нет! I am leaving now. Bye!

*Runs off to his own blog*

Brother! No! Come back! I will chase you down in I have to! Grr!

- A / N for all you AmeBela fans out there. :) I'm trying to imagine an AmeBela date though, and I can't stop laughing! Belarus is turning into a tsundere, isn't she? Oh, and the poll ends on August 27. Vote away, Hetalians, vote away!


	7. Chapter 7 Revelations and Unwelcome News

I found out today who the Mystery Girl is. Vietnam. And to think, she was nice to me for a while. Guess I know why. Backstabbing bitch.

Brother Russia told me today. I also had to promise not to kill her. But he didn't say anything about torturing. He did, however say that if she was harmed, he'd never love me. If she goes off the grid, he'll know it was me.

I went and had a nap after that. I had a nightmare that Brother and Vietnam got married and abandon me. Then Vietnam had a baby named Bob. I woke up screaming. After that, I sat in my car in the rain, cried, and listened to "All by Myself" by Celine Dion. I also kinda sang along.

If Vietnam has an "accident" than maybe it'll be okay. America's a lousy driver. If I pay him enough...

Crap. Brother reads this blog. Never mind. And I can't believe you set me up with America, Brother. That was not a nice thing to do! I also have a date with two other guys soon! Do you see all that I put up with for you? And then you repay me by seeing Vietnam?! I hate you! But I still love you. You can't just blow me off. I'll stay by your side forever. I'll always protect you, take care of you, and be your lover and best friend. All you have to do is marry me! That's it. No matter what you say, you will be mine! Ha ha ha!

Oh my. I just sounded like America. Gross. It's contagious. I'll have to be quarantined until I sound like myself again. I'm okay with that. I have cameras in Brother's house.

Wait, he reads this. I mean, I SO DO NOT. That's... crazy. I totally did not put cameras in your house while you were at China's house...

Ahem. Questions.

BTTfangirl14 says:

I have more questions for you. Yes i do admire you. your my second favorite character after all.

1. I know you don't know me because you only know me from writing reviews on your blog and you would be stalking me right now after the first review I sent in.

2. I'm surprised you haven't thought of sunflowers and vodka yet. I would either send them to him or give them to him in person.

3. THIS IS FOR THE AUTHORESS: thank you! I saw this and was like, I have to read this! you used my second favorite character! I love you for this! I also saw your review on Russia's blog. I usually review on that. Your welcome! I just wanted this to continue.

4. Wow. Your hiding in Russia's closet, you are good!

Well, I don't think I'd stalk you. You aren't really a problem... yet. Yeah, sunflowers and vodka are very obvious. It might be too late now, because every time I see Brother, he runs away screaming, "KILL IT WITH FIRE!" ((Authoress says: Aw, thank you! I'll continue this for a long time, probably. When I saw Russia had a blog, I couldn't resist!)) And yes, I'm very good. I've been doing this since childhood. Loving people takes dedication.

Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:

((To the Writer: Awesome. AmeBela actually pwns. xD I'm so weird, aren't I?))

...Norway just asked you out. God, he better stop being a cheater, or I'll cancel his blog. Well, anyways...

...*Gulp.* I think I was the one that suggested that to him? I'm very sorry for that! You are still one of my favorite characters, though! Well...anyways...

Do you have a favorite animal? If so, what is it?

((Actually, I think AmeBela is pretty cool. Belarus herself doesn't though.)) Yeah, I really don't wanna go. I'm going soon. And with Latvia.

-_- Wait... YOU are the one who suggested setting me up with America?! *Growls* I'll let it slide, just this once. I'm very fond of wisents, although honey badgers are pretty cool. And my cat, Belarus-cat. Don't look at me that way. I let Minsk name her when he was little. I'm too nice. -_-

Weirdo0101 says:

y u in emo coner after my comet?

You... you paired my mortal enemy with my true love. That's enough to make anyone go to an emo corner.

I also got these:

Hello a-again M-Ms. Belarus...

A M-Mystery G-Girl? M-Mr. Russia has a Mystery Girl? I t-thought he was too a-afraid- I mean, I thought h-he l-loved you too m-much to do that. M-Maybe he's j-jealous o-of g-guys talking to you m-more with your blog... Good luck in getting a M-Mystery Boy... But you're so b-beautiful that getting a g-guy should be easy for you- I mean, um, I-I didn't s-say anything!

-Latvia

Hm. Maybe YOU could be my Mystery Boy, Latvia! You're close to Brother, and I don't feel compelled to give you a pat on the back with an axe every time I see you. Yes. You will pretend to be mine. Clear?

Belarus,

Good, I'll pick you up at 5:00 on Friday alright? And do me a favor and wear the dress I sent you. Along with the accessories.

If you don't plan to be nice to me then... I'll just have to find another way to get you to go out with me, correct?

-Norway

-_- I really hate you sometimes. Fine, whatever. I'll be as nice as I can, alright? But I don't have much practice, so don't get your hopes up. Latvia's coming too, okay? Wait a second... I have two Mystery Boys now. Brother will go insane with jealousy! I'm suddenly dreading this less. Alright. Friday. 5. If you are late, I will be pissed... sweetie. Ugh, I can't do this for very long. -_-"

Alohapizzagoat says:

H-hi there, Ms. Belarus... *Weakly Waves*

I-I'm A-aloha, and I just happened to read your blog...

Um, have you tried giving Mr. Russia any Sunflowers yet? He might notice you then...

Oh, you know people ship you with Korea too?

Eek! Please don't stab me! P-put that knife away! I was just informing you!

Yeah, I really should have thought of sunflowers before. I'm shipped with Korea? *Facepalm* Of course. Eh, well, you win some, you lose some.

Ivan Braginski oJo says:

Now I know you hide in my closet. Why did I not notice you there?!

Yes. It's a nice hiding spot. Very comfy. It's dark in there, so all I have to do is hide behind a coat whenever you open the door. Oh, and there's no point in looking for me under your bed. I've noticed you do that. I can't fit.

-A / N this was my backup. I'm working on the Norway-Belarus-Latvia date. If you asked a question earlier and it wasn't answered, it'll be in the next one. So far, Ukraine's ahead in the poll, with Poland and Lithuania tied for second. :) If you don't want me to do one of those, I'll upload a regular blog and a special edition for those who do.-


	8. Chapter 8 Waiting for the Bus

- I just finished The Date! Thought I'd post this in the meantime!-

I'm being forced against my will to go away for a day with my useless sister, Ukraine. I'm waiting for the bus right now, so I thought I'd blog.

Vietnam's still pretending things are normal. I can't believe her. This morning, she smiled at me and said, "Hi, Belarus," the way she always does, as if nothing ever happened. I nodded, like I always do, and kept walking. It's like she doesn't know that I know.

Hold on a second, Ukraine. I'm blogging. Go away.

I've got a date on Friday, which I am dreading. Oh, crap. Do I have to pay? I hope not. Broke. Like always. If Vietnam is such a good friend, maybe she could up me five thousand dollars. Do you think she would?

Let's see, what's new? My boss still hates his job, Vietnam's still with Brother, obviously. Poland and I got lunch yesterday. He wore a skirt. And looked better than me. -_- Darn it, Poland, stop being prettier than me!

Aside from you people, nothing's really been happening. I'm spending the day at the spa with Ukraine, and I'm not looking forward to it. Maybe it won't be so bad, though. Maybe she'll go a day without sobbing.

Alrighty. Question time.

I got these today:

M-Ms. Belarus,

M-Me? I think I'm dreaming; someone call a specialist, I think my mental health is declining...

I-I... Well... Alright I guess. It's not like I was given a choice anyway- I mean, if you're happy, I'm happy? Do I have to call you N-Natalia to give p-people the impression that we're together? And you'll be c-calling me Raivis? I don't mind I guess... But Lithuania will probably be depressed for a day or two.

-Latvia

Hold on... I'm making Brother jealous and depressing Lithuania?! It's a win-win situation! For me, at least. I don't know about you. Yes, you are calling me Natalia. Okay, Raivis? You better not be late, either.

Belarus,

Latvia, huh... I see that you're using us to get to Russia. Oh well, your heartless nature makes you more interesting. So, I'm guessing you're going to play play girlfriend to Latvia and I. Russia's not easy to fool, so you might need to make things... Realistic...

I won't be late; not when I have an obsessive beauty and a shaky and vertically challenged kid waiting for me. Why don't you get Latvia to sit on your lap? Russia made Latvia do that when he still 'owned' him, correct? Or better yet, why not sit on my lap, 'honey'?

-Norway

o/o I am not blushing. What exactly do you mean by realistic? Because I hate being touched. -_- And what do you mean by obsessive? I am not obsessive! At least, I don't think so...

Gah! This is a two way street, okay? I'm trying not to torment you, so you have to try not to torment me, okay? Jeez...

Kira Braginski says:

Pryvet aunt Belarus,

it's me, Samara. I

thought of something,

maybe you could date

your genderbend, which

is your male self.

I should go now,

big brother

is coming for me...

Hm. Me and Nikolai, huh? Well, he is very attractive. He looks like someone I know. I'll give him a call.

Demolition Panda says:

...I GAVE THE MYSTERY GIRL AWAY, DIDN'T I?

If Russia reads this blog, doesn't mean he wants to know you better? :DD That's a good thing, right?

((Author says: Actually, I myself had no clue who the Mystery Girl was, until you mentioned Vietnam. I googled it. Belarus and Vietnam aren't exactly allies, but they're fairly close. Vietnam's an ally of Russia, though.))

You're right. He does want to know about me! That's very good! Yay! This is... improvement!

-And that's the end!-


	9. Special Edition The Date!

I've noticed that you guys love it when I'm miserable. Well, after all of this time, it's happened. I'm building this up for effect. Still building. And now, ladies and gentlemen, what you've all (or at least OMG Cats XD) been waiting for, The Date, with your host Belarus!  
I'm on a date right now. But not one with Brother. That would be a dream come true, though. 3 No. Right now I'm on a date with Latvia, er, Raivis and Norway.  
Look, Norway had my best knife and refused to give it back unless I did this. Latvia had information about Brother. I had no choice. So here I am, at a table for three at Olive Garden. I had a coupon. **Don't judge me.**  
I wanted to go somewhere where Brother would see us, but Latvia- Raivis threw a fit. He started sobbing and quaking and saying something about getting attacked. -_- I really shouldn't have agreed to this...  
I demanded I have ample blogging time, because one, I want Brother to hear about this, and two, I kinda enjoy blogging. I also made a "no looking at what I am typing until it's posted" rule, which Norway is in violation of right now. **Norway, stop looking over my shoulder-**  
_Norway here. She's been crabby and violent all night. She threw a spoon at me and has been snarling at Latvia for the past hour. -_- I don't think she's getting her knife back. She's kinda-_  
Belarus again. Norway, I am becoming less kind by the second. Get out of my blog. Stop reading over my shoulder. I don't like it.  
Yes, it's true I've been throwing things at the other two, but only when they deserve it. For example, I just threw an olive at Norway for violating my "no lookie" rule. He didn't react, though. Seriously, how is he so stoic? It's weird. Oh, crap. Raivis is staring at me. He's been holding my hand for ten minutes now. I should see what he wants.  
He wants to say "h-h-hello." He also wants to type a bit. I guess I should make this believable if I want to make Brother jealous. He's gonna talk for a little bit. Or type, or whatever you wanna call it.  
_This is Latvia. M-ms. Belarus j-just pat my head and called me "sweetie". I-I guess she's determined to trick her brother. It's kinda scary, though. Uh oh. I think she saw me type "scary" because she's glaring at me. She's even pretty when she glares... I didn't mean that! I meant, I meant, I meant, uh, she doesn't look as bad as other people do glaring. Yeah, that's it. Lithuania's going to throw a fit. He was sobbing and banging his head on the wall when I left. Mr. Russia was smiling at me in a creepy way. I don't like that smile._  
_ Uh oh. Now Belarus is staring at me, smiling, and asking for her phone back. She also just called me "honey." I think she's gonna kill me!_  
Belarus again. I'm gonna answer your questions and comments now.

I received this:

Why do love Russia so much? You are his sister. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I SUPPORT RussiaxBelarus! I'm just wondering. What if Russia put a restraining order on you?

Well, ever since we were little, he's been so strong and able to take care of himself. He told me once that he's lonely, and wants to become one with the world to create a family. I don't know. I guess I just find that attractive. If he put a restraining order on me, I'd have to break it, burn the paper, and kill the judge.

I also received this:

What about Vietnam, hmm? As an ally I mean. Yes, I know she's a girl.

It's bad enough that she's a girl, but she's also Brother's girl! I'd hate her, if she wasn't so damn nice. She's been much nicer than usual, lately. I'm still really angry with her. She's been my friend for a while, and I'm not really used to friends. It's kinda nice. But I'm still upset. I guess... maybe I should forgive her... I doubt they'll stay together for very long.

DeadGirlWalking-Chan says:

I hope your date with Latvia and Norway is going to be good and your brother will get jealous. Maybe,instead of trying to give Russia the sunflowers and vodka by hand,you could leave it on the front door,knock,and hide in a place where you can see him,but he can't see you? It means not being able to be with him,but I think you will be able to give the gift to him that way.

Sounds like a plan! Seriously, I gotta stop with the distractions and start my next plan for acquiring Brother. I've been spending too much time doing other things, lately. And I am not enjoying this date. Hopefully there won't be a part two. -_-

Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:

Whatisithis? Vietnam and RUSSIA? WHAT? That is a horrible pairing. I'm go for Vietnam with S. Korea. Maybe you should direct her toward him. Then you'll *Cough* get Russia for all yourself.  
...I hope your date with Norway and Latvia is going good...?  
...And if Norway's there, tell him to read this:  
YO! NORGE! I'll cancel your blog if you do this! I never really shipped you with Belarus, so this doesn't make sense. I WILL CANCEL YOUR BLOG ON MY PROFILE. Yours is unpopular, anyways. *Rolls eyes.*

Well, hm...I hope you have a good day...?

Psh, I agree. Terrible pairing. I don't wanna deal with her ever again. Maybe if I could get someone to either persuade/ attack her for me...  
_Oh, no. Not my blog. I was blinded by the glitz and glamour of a yandere! And how can my blog be unpopular? I'm amazing. Look at all the fangirls-_  
** OUT OF MY BLOG, NORWAY.**

Greece's Kitty says:  
male belarus: what?  
me:*hits vietnam with shovel* DONE!  
CIAAAAOOOOO

Yep. I definitely want you as a sister. :) Nikolai! I'll help you get your sister, Anya if you help me get Brother. Deal?

She also sent me this.

me:aww thanks! i could help you catch russia if you want!  
brazil: you already caught russia  
me: oh yeah*gives russia to belarus* here ya go!

Brother! Yes! Finally, I can go home! And he is coming with me!  
Norway's all quiet and pouting now. Latvia's sobbing. I guess they really do like me. Crud. Brother still doesn't believe this is real. What should I do? No, Latvia! Stop leaning in towards me! No! Stop it! Bad! AGH! *Runs to bathroom, cleans face for an hour.* *Russia runs away.*  
I can't believe he did that. I'm mentally , he is in so much trouble later! I'll tell Brother about this! Well, he was there. He smirked at me. If I didn't love him, I'd punch him and call him a bastard. -_- I'm walking home right now, with Norway. I'm typing and walking at the same time. It's nice, being able to do this from my phone. One of the three great things in life. One of those is obviously Brother. The third is either the feeling of success or strangling people I hate. Eh, hold on. Norway wants something.  
He gave me his coat. It's very toasty. There's a warning bell going off in my head, but I'll ignore it for the sake of making Brother jealous. Norway, stop reading over my shoulder! I will cut-  
_Norway again. She hasn't been as sweet as she's let on. She punched Latvia in the face after he kissed her and ran off screaming. -_- She also just threw a stick at my head. Face it, Belarus. This is all going online. Crap. Another stick just hit me in the face. I'm wondering how she's still cute. Her cruel demeanor is... interesting, I guess. Ouch. A rock this time. She says not to talk about her like she isn't there. That's it. I'm uploading this and she's not getting her knife back._  
Damn straight I am! Belarus again. There's no way I'm ever doing this again. Probably. Oh no. Where did the "probably" come from?! Oh, no, Bela. You are NOT going to get along with other people! Just Brother. Norway, stop leaning in. NO! ONCE WAS ENOUGH! Stop it! I will call the Police and report you for harassment! I will do it! Better yet, I'll finish you off myself! I will- wait a second... why did you stop millimeters away from my face? The scariest conversation of my life follows this. It is not for the faint of heart.  
Norway: Say the words, Bela.  
Me: *blinks* Why should I? I just- I just- you're kinda creepy...  
Norway: You're procrastinating! Say the words.  
Me: I- I- I don't hate you so much. -/- Happy?  
Never again. Hopefully. I did not enjoy this. At all. Well, maybe a little.  
o/o you didn't just read that...  
- A / N This one was for you, OMG Cats! Wow. I tried to make it as cute and fluffy as possible, but Belarus wouldn't go with it. I'd throw an olive at Norway, too, if he was reading over my shoulder. Eh, I like him anyway though. Belarus is Belarus, wherever she goes. If this wasn't satisfactory, I'll do The Date 2: Return of the Love Triangle. Or a different date altogether. I admit, Russia x Vietnam was a mistake. -.- Big mistake...-


	10. Chapter 10 Bonding Time

Remember that one time I was waiting for the bus, getting ready to go away for a day with my sister? I thought I'd let you know how it went.

I'd spent exactly three hours with her and I'm already at the end of my rope. She started crying over "how much I've grown" and all that crap. Then she went on to sob about how I never smile at her, or smile at all. I did the natural thing: I gave her the creepiest smile possible, my natural smile. She ran and hid for five minutes.

We got pedicures together. It isn't possible to just get pedicures anymore. Now you have to actually talk to people. I had a painful conversation with my sister about allies. She says she's lonely. Pah! She doesn't need allies, and neither do I! I could go it alone if I wanted. But my boss said no. I hate that guy.

We found mutual ground eventually, though. How much we hated our bosses. Hers says she can't have any contact with Brother. What a nightmare that must be! A lifetime without Brother is like a life without oxygen. I really do care about him, but he doesn't understand...

I told her about my quest for allies. Turns out, she needs allies, too. She says she's just too shy, though. I ran my list of opinions past her. She said it wasn't entirely fair, because I didn't know half of those countries. She then suggested I actually meet them. Can you believe that?!

And now for your questions.

Greece's Kitty says:

HI BELARUS!

MALE BELARUS SAYS HI!

male belarus: i could had said that...

DO YOU SUPPORT CANADAXUKRAINE?!

I could have said "hi" back. I don't really care who my sister sees, as long as she stays out of the way. But I have to ask, who's Canada?

Qualeshia Marshall says:

Hello Miss Belarus and it is a *gulps down hard* pleasure to meet you. I have two questions for you Belarus-sama.

1) I-I-uh really like your...hair and wonder what shampoo/conditioner brand you use?

2) H-How would you feel if Russia was turned into a girl and you a guy? Will you still chase after Russia-PLEASE DON'T KILL I'M SORRY FOR THAT QUESTION?

W-Well then I will be off...so enjoy the rest of your day. *runs like crazy*

To the writer: THANKYOUSOMUCHFORLETTINGMECO MEHEREANDHAVEANICEDAYIWILLAD DTHISASAFAVORITE *runs faster and pants*

I'm a "-sama" now? I like that. I use Pantene, and occasionally L'Oreal. Only the finest. And yes, no matter what gender, I will pursue my one true love... He makes me so happy. o/o

DarkElfInDisguise says:

Hello Belarus! Have you thought of kidnapping all of the Baltic states and holding them hostage until Russia marries you? Or if you want his signature on a marriage document then give it to Vietnam to have him sign it. Then you yourself sign it... Oh wait... That's a little risky... Nevermind!

By the way: If I lend you a couple thousand bucks would you train me in the art of throwing knives?

Ciao!

Hm, using the Baltics as hostages? I... I never thought if that. I've sent you a waiver, because I don't wanna get sued if knife throwing goes wrong. I've also sent an instruction manual. Good luck!

Greece's Kitty says:

YAAAAAAAAY!

turkey:*has knife in his head*OWWWW!WHO GAVE YOU A KNIFE!?

me: greece..*pulls it out of turkeys head*Thank you for wanting me as a sister. and i have a plan on getting russia...s

male belarus: yes...systra will finally be mine...

Ah, violence. That joy of attacking people who bother you... sorry. And this plan... is it dangerous? Or fun? Or both? As long as you keep yourself armed, you're set for life. :)

Demolition Panda says:

I am not a fan of Russia x Vietnam. That is not going to last long. If you HAD to, and I really mean HAD TO, who would you chase after if you didn't chase after Russia?

(( I'm not a fan of Russia x Vietnam either. Expect a breakup soon.))

Psh, I'd chase the male version of myself. You have to admit, I am pretty amazing.

Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:

Yes, I'm so glad you agree.

Pssh. Norway. Wow. I know you love your fangirls, so I'll let you keep it. MAYBE. If I want to start one for Vietnam, you are the one that's most likely going to be booted. c:

Still, well anyways...

So...Belarus, do you think you have another plan?

Ha ha, Norway. Anyway, I think I'll actually follow DarkElfInDisguise's plan and kidnap the Baltics and hold them for ransom. It's flawless! And, I won't have to do housework anymore! Best plan ever!

DeadGirlWalking-Chan says:

Russia WAS SMIRKING?! Oh mai gawd. No. Just...no. HE MUST BECOME ONE WITH YOU! He must! You two totally look awesome together! BelaRus! See? Your names combined makes your name! WHY DID LATVIA KISS YOU?! *hits him with a shovel like how Greece's kitty did to Vietnam* There. He can now go be one with sparkly Estonia. Why didn't you just sneak into Norway's house and get your knife that way? I'm sure it's not too hard! You can just break off his doorknobs!

You think he wants to become one with me? *big, sparkly eyes* Thank you for your support! Yes, we do look awesome together. Which is why he will be mine. Hey, our names combined do spell my name... that's... perfect! Why did you remind me Latvia kissed me? I spent an hour trying to forget... and now the memory's back... haunting me. I did actually try breaking into Norway's house with the intention of getting my knife back, but he hid the darned thing. -_- I'm still waiting for it.

Envyfan1000 says:

Hello Belarus, this is Bri..

Well first thing I want to comment is..that you're my favorite character in Hetalia.

Second thing is, I hope you succeed at making Russia to become with you. You two will make a cute couple.

Third thing is, Poor Lithuania. I feel sorry for him.

Fourth and last thing is, You, Latvia, and Norway's date is interesting. I didn't know Vietnam had a thing for Russia. Shocked me too. Ohh, if Norway pissed you off too much you can always blackmail him and make him go on a date with Denmark. :)

(For the author, Vietnam? She is kawaii but I always picture her with China)

Wow, I'm the favorite. I don't get that too often. Every fangirl on the face of the Earth hates me. -_- Yep. I've got a new plan to acquire Brother. I hope it works. You feel bad for Lithuania? Oh. I still hate him. Maybe I should blackmail Norway. Yeah, this is gonna be fun. He will pay. Bye, Bri.

OMG CATS says:

I LOVE THIS

I can't stop laughing; this is as funny as it is adorable! I swear.

I'd probably chuck something at Norway too...mEgen if this is awesome, I hope there's a part two, or another date, 'cause these dates are hilarious!

Fem Russia's name is Anya? My name is Anya OO

I have a question for Belarus by the way!

Hi Belarus! You are so awesome, you know? So, anyway, if you love Russia, does that mean that 2p Belarus hates him? And hates knives? And loves Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia and is the total opposite of you because that is scary.

As I type this, I'm eating yogurt. Why not treat Russia to vodka flavored yogurt? Oh, I'm pretty sure Russia's just pretending to like Vietnam in order to get you jealous!uys are like that. Awesome sauce date with Norway and Latvia by the way! Did you notice that Latvia and Russia both have violet eyes and have a similar hair color? Latvia's like a mini Russia in appearances but not at all in attitude...

Please invite me to your wedding with Russia! I'd love to give my wishes to the both of you!

Your name's Anya? Run, before Nikolai catches you! Yeah, my 2p is weird. I don't like to admit she's related to me in any way. She's like a second Ukraine. Ick. Hm, Latvia and Russia do look similar. Weird. Oh, I've already been working in wedding invites! I've been planning my wedding since I was five. I'm nineteen now, so I have everything set perfectly. Dress code: formal. But no white. I'm the only one allowed to wear white. And you must bring the couple a sunflower, because Brother loves them and I want him to be happy. Since I don't have anyone else... would you mind being the made of honor? o/o

Hm, well, I must away. I have people to kidnap!


	11. Chapter 11 A Bit of Success!

I'm actually in a good mood today. It may have something to do with the fact that I've done nothing but sit and read all day. Guess why? Because I stole the Baltics! Didn't think I'd manage, did you?

All I had to do was find Latvia, threaten to stab him unless he came with me, find Estonia and threaten to stab Latvia unless they both came with me, and then find Lithuania and threaten to stab the other two unless they all came with me. I think Lithuania has multiple reasons for showing up, though. -_-

Well, it was very simple. I left Brother a message. I'm not sure if he got it yet. Brother's been away for a while. He's been spending all of his time in bars, drunkenly sobbing. Guess why? Vietnam broke up with him.

Yeah, awesome, right?! I heard the whole conversation. It started when Vietnam said, "We're over. Let's be friends, though." Then she walked away. XD Things are super-awkward between the two now. They can barely stay in the same room. I'm so happy! Vietnam and I will remain friends.

Hm, I wonder if Brother needs a rebound chick. Or, you know, final chick. Give me a second. I'mma call him.

Fail. He started talking about how much he missed his "little sunflower". Damn it! That, my friends, is why you do not give Brother alcohol after a breakup. Anyway, how about some questions?

Greece's Kitty says:

Me: it involves weapons... Oh and 2p russia says he needs to get his sister and I dont know if we sould help him...

AND VIOLENCE IS A WONDERFUL THING! greeks used to put knives in their shoes to cause more pain when they kicked people. since greece is an allie with russia maybe he could help us!

I feel robbed. Everyone got an awesome 2p, except for me. Yeah, violence is a great thing, provided it's used correctly. They put knives in their shoes, you say? Hm, I should try that. Oh, Liet~!

Qualeshia Marshall says:

I'm glad that you like "sama" then Belarus-sama, I shall call you from now on.

1) A-Any favorite music and movie genre that you like along with artist and actor?

2) What would happen after you manage to get Russia to marry you? Do ya plan on starting a family-OH DEAR GOD I'M SORRY FOR THAT QUESTION WAS IT TOO SOON?!

3) Where do you go to get your dresses/clothes?

Well then Belarus-sama I will be on my way! To the writer, thanks a bunches and take care.

I like rock music and metal. I've been listening to Nightwish, lately. As for movies, I like documentaries and action. My favorite actress is Yelena Trofimenko.

Well, after Brother and I are married, we're going to build a cute little cottage somewhere. It's always been my secret wish to live in a cottage in the woods. o/o Then, he and I will conquer the world together. We'll combine our names and call our empire The Empire of BelaRus.

Brother got me this dress many years ago. I refuse to wear anything else. I usually buy my shoes online. They're cheaper there.

Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:

Blackmail Norway? Pssh. No need, I forced it out of him. With pure force. I threatened him, actually...By just saying that I'll force him to stick to Denmark for a whole hour. He complied, and gave me the knife.

So yeah, here you go! *Hands knife.* You'll be doing some great killing, won't you? Oops, did I say killing? I meant...eliminating...yeah...That's a better word.

Well, anyways...

What are your thoughts on most of the Asian Nations?

Thank you. *takes knife.* *smiles.* Yes, great elimination.

Well, Vietnam and I are friends. We aren't allies, but we get along.

China is too close to Brother. He's also irritating and bossy.

Hong Kong isn't so bad. He leaves me alone, mostly. We talk occasionally, though.

Taiwan and I argue. A lot. I have serious problems with her.

South Korea's irritating, but I put up with him. We aren't allies or friends, we're just acquaintances.

((These opinions were based on fact. Well, I had to assume Belarus would secretly hate China.))

Demolition Panda says:

Alright, you are amazing. :P

CAN I COME TO THE WEDDING TOO? (O-O)/ I'll be another witness! PLEASE?

Speaking of which, what other plans do you have for the wedding? :D

I guess. Just bring a present, okay? I still have to run this past Brother, but I want something small. Just Brother, me, my allies, and whoever else I promise. I guess Brother can bring one friend, though. It's gonna be epic. Did I really just use the word "epic"? I seriously need to stop talking to America. -_- I need a few bridesmaids, so... if you want to... I guess you could be one. I just have to catch Brother first!

DeadGirlWalking-chan says:

A pedicure...show it off! What color is it!? I must know. Your brother shall become one with you,and when that happens, I shall throw a party. A humongous one where you two shall be the guests of honour. I'm sorry for reminding you! Since I can't take back what I said,I can offer you the solution of putting Russia in Latvia's place in your memory! Why hasn't Norway given you your knife back? You went on that dumb date with him already!

I got purple on my toes. Ukraine got green. Hm, putting Brother in Latvia's place. Hold on. *Tears of joy.* Tch, Norway said something about "being unkind". Luckily, Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome returned it to me. Next time I see Norway, I'll bash his head in. Sorry, fangirls. I need my revenge.

OMG CATS says:

I'd love to be your maid of honor :D

I have another question; have you ever tried learning ballet? I tried and failed miserably. Oh, I think you should try wearing black and white clothes; you'll look so pretty! Show it off to Russia, maybe?

I am practicing a bit of ballet. I keep getting interrupted, though. Hm, black and white. Yeah, I'll try it!

I finally reached 50 reviews. That's pretty good. You know, this blogging thing started as a time filler, but now, I'm actually enjoying blogging. Stalking- er, watching Brother and this are what I spend all my time doing. Well, with the occasional date. *Shudders.*

Now I have to go. I have hostages to scream at. Later, I suppose


	12. Chapter 12 An Angry Rant!

I was reading some fanfiction yesterday. I make a habit of reading anything I'm in. I sat through some very strange AmeBela, as well as some Belarus x Hungary, which I didn't even know existed, and maybe a few reader inserts. What did I discover?

95% of the time, I'm written as a one-dimensional madwoman! I never have any real personality. I'm just insane with no redeeming qualities. Oh, I hate that!

And the Russia x OCs? The OC is always some perfect Mary-Sue who has the power to confront me, beat me up, or just verbally assault me. And I just walk away. Please. If some girl did that to me, I'd say, "bitch, please" and give her a good taste of Belarusian Rage. Well, if I was in a good mood. If I was in a bad mood, you don't wanna know...

Don't get me wrong. I understand that lots of fangirls hate me, and I'm okay with it. I usually hate them back, all in good spirit. And sometimes, it's cool to see how people react to me. I'd probably have a grudging respect for a girl who stood up to me. But the stories are so cliche.

If your OC loves Brother, that's all well and good. What I'd like to see is one of my best friends have a small, harmless crush on Brother. Then, maybe over time, the two would get together secretly. Maybe Brother would say, "forget you," to me after falling in love with this girl, and I'd agree to it. It's unrealistic, but a good story nonetheless. Maybe a more gutless OC would find her strength and give me a long, empowering speech. I've never seen something like that before.

Of course, if that happened in real life, I'd have to snap her in half.

Oh, and my attempt to use the Baltics as hostages failed. They climbed out the window while I was taking a nap. Yes, I take naps. I need to be well rested, okay?

Oh, well. Enough with the ranting. Questions.

Envyfan1000 says:

Hello Belarus. This is Bri again with a person I kinda hate but shocking my best friend. You can call her stripper if you want.

Stella: Hmph! I have a question for you. What made you want your brother Russia in that way? Ain't that illegal?

Not all countries follow that law if it is a law. Ya know? That one that don't allow you to marry family I think I might be wrong.

Stella: Ohhh, if America reads this is Bri right?

Oh, my question is what made you love your big brother?

Well, I'm pretty sure it's no secret that Brother's had a really bad history, filled with slaughter and pain. It was hard for him when our family broke apart. All he wants is for the world to become one with itself, for everyone to be friends. I don't know why, but the way he cares so much and they way he stays strong, I... o/o I don't think it matters if you're related to someone, if you love them enough.

Qualeshia Marshall says:

Um...oh okay! It is nice that you have feelings for him that much. Spending time in a nice little cottage somewhere(most likely the country side).

Two questions only.

1) In order, who are the nations that annoy you and you want to slaughter the most?

2) When was the last time you seen your big sister?

To the writer, thanks a bunches and take care!

Well, let's see. I hate Lithuania more than anyone I've ever met. Ukraine may be annoying, and I know I tease her, but she is my sister. I think it's really just Lithuania who I hate. After that is probably America.

The last time I saw my sister officially was when we were in the Soviet Union together, but we talk unofficially, too. I saw her a few days ago.

Greece's Kitty says:

Me: actually 2p belarus actually gets 2p russia so its not that bad

Brazil:MINE IS HORRIBLE!SHE FANGIRLS OVER PINK!PINK IS A HORRIBLE COLOR!

Me: ...okaaaayy...greeks had this giant puffy thing where they hid the knives. It was on the top part of the shoe.

2p turkey and regular turkey:AND IT HURTS ALOT TO GET KICKED!

Greece:*smiles*

2p greece;*smirks* ya could have just given us freedom...

Me: I have a feeling this isnt going to end well...popcorn anyone?

Aw! How come my 2p gets her Brother and I don't?! And I have to agree with you, Brazil. I don't like pink, either. Oh, I'd like some popcorn!

Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:

Aha, your welcome! Vietnam is with me...So, go ahead, talk to her!

Vietnam: Well...do you want to know why I had to go out with Russia anyways? Korea dared me to. And I beat the hell out of him. But I still had to do it. *Sigh.* Well, I guess I'm glad that we are still friends. I don't really like Russia in that way, of course...since he belongs to you. I could seriously go for someone else...like...K- Nope. I mean, S. Italy. Well, goodbye.

Just a dare? Phew. You're my friend... I didn't wanna have to terminate you. Hey, would you mind if I beat up Korea, too? I was under a lot of stress. Well good luck with K- I meant, S. Italy. XD

GirlyGeek43 says:

Belarus, are you actually aware that marrying your brother is illegal? You could go to jail if you tried to marry Russia, and there are reasons why its illegal. Take for example the white Bengal tiger, it's an animal that's not supposed to exist in the wild because it's a recessive gene. However, until recently zoos have been inbreeding the animal for profit making their offspring cross eyed, containing a large skull that hurts, theirs only a 1 in 30 change that their babies live, and they aren't as smart as their orange counterparts. What I'm trying to explain is that brother sister marriage is illegal because if you try to have children, chances are they won't be as mentally healthy and might die too young.

Oh, I don't want children. I think they're whiny and annoying. I just want to be with Brother again, and I figured marriage was probably the smartest, because it would be harder for him to leave me if he wanted. Hm, it might be hard to get married if it's illegal. Darn. Back to square one.

DeadGirlWalking-chan:

I must attend your wedding with your brother! I must! Can I? I wanna be there to see it happen! What would you like for your wedding present? Oh,you guys should get rings with the other's name on it and a declaration of love to the other! That would be so romantic!

I guess you could come. A new toaster would be good. My last one caught on fire. -_- Remind me to tell you that story sometime. Yeah, that would be romantic. Happy thoughts. :)

Eh, well, I have to go. I need some lunch. Well, until next time, whenever that is, I guess...


	13. Chapter 13 Post Birthday Boredom

My birthday was yesterday. I got a few "happy birthday" wishes. Not very many, though. I tried to convince Brother to hug me on my birthday, but he didn't. He pat me on the head and gave me some vodka, though.

What else did I get? Ukraine bought me a new hair bow. It was light pink. She doesn't have very much money to spend, though, so why she spent it on me is a mystery. She said something about "sisterly love", but...

My allies sent me things, too! Poland got me a pink dress. It's kinda pretty. He told me I should wear it the next time I go on a date. Then he smirked at me and said he thought Lithuania would like it. I'm surprised the glare I gave him didn't cause him to combust. Stupid Poland. Why am I friends with you?

As much as I hate Lithuania, he got me the best present of all. It was an old photo album, from when the Soviet Union was still together. It was nice to see pictures of Brother and I standing together and smiling. There was one of Ukraine and I, too, from when we were younger. Those were better days. Question for you: If you could go back to any time in your life, what would it be?

I had a blissful, nonviolent birthday. Today's been good, too. No idiot has come along and screwed it up yet. Darn. I think I just jinxed it. -_- Questions?

Demolition Panda says:

I THOUGHT I COMMENTED ALREADY! DX

Sooo, okay, I'll bring a present. Do you want anything specific or do you want me to surprise you and Russia? :D

Hm, all I really need is a toaster, and DeadGirlWalking-chan is already getting me one. Surprise us! :)

Speaking of DeadGirlWalking-chan, she says:

I don't understand all your haters. I just don't. I also don't understand why people want to put themselves in the story. *is a pairing-fangirl* I'll try to get you a toaster,but nowadays,there's so many different brands and types! What happened to the good old silvery ones? How did your toaster catch on fire?

And now for Random Questions:

1. Why do people pair you up with Norway?

2. Why doesn't Norway like Denmark?

3. What would you do if America tried to run over Russia? You can only use bubble gum,bleach and a rag to get back at him.

Tch, I miss the old silvery ones, too. Um... I might have accidentally doused it in kerosene before making my toast one morning. Please don't ask why I had kerosene out so early in the morning.

I have no clue why I'm paired with him. Maybe because we're polar opposites?

I don't know. I avoid talking to them. They are SO WEIRD. Also, I think Denmark's just annoying. No offense, fangirls.

Oh, that's easy. Douse a rag in bleach, put it up to his face, and chew bubblegum at the same time. No one, and I mean no one messes with Brother Russia.

Springbirth Dale says:

Privet, Belarus.

Don't worry, Belarus! I don't hate you! I have nothing against you!

Happy Birthday!

D'aw, thanks! Ah, you people are a nice break from those idiotic nations. You people are actually agreeable. Happy birthday to you, too, whenever that is.

Demolition Panda (again XD) says:

Since you're a country, I'm not sure if it will count for the sibling marriage thing...

Quick! You need another plan! ...What is it?

Hm, you're probably right. I don't have another plan yet. I'm back to watching Brother's every move. I caught him reading fairy tales yesterday. I wonder which one's his favorite...

BTTfangirl14 says:

you like night wish! that's one of my favorite bands! next to breaking benjamin and skillet. hmm...kidnapping...why haven't you thought of that earlier? oh to that girl named Anya...run for the hills! don't let Nikolai find you! OK can I be a bridesmaid in your wedding? please? that's so cool that you and your brother together spell your name. Your brother and Vietnam...sounds like a crack pairing to me.

1. have you tried giving your brother a marriage registration form, but covering up the words marriage registration? then have him sign it. It's was done before except the marriage part wasn't covered up.

2. I've been telling you this every time i review, Belarus you are my favorite character!

I know, who doesn't love Night Wish? Well, Ukraine doesn't. She says it's too loud and it upsets her. -_- Yeah, I guess you could be a bridesmaid. I haven't actually tried giving him the form yet. Okay, that's my new plan! Aw, thanks for supporting me. It's always nice to hear you're someone's favorite character!

Alfred says:

Uh... Hi, Nat!

This is America... again. Just wanted to see if you were free so we can go hang out at McDonalds like we did awesomely last time! And don't deny it, you loved it!

Oh, and one more thing. Is it true that Norway's dating you?

.

.

.

WHYYYY, NAT? WHYYYY? I WAS ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU AND YOU TOOK TO THAT ASEXUAL FREAK THAT HAS IGGY'S FANTASIES? PLEASE, I COULDA DONE A MUCH BETTER JOB THAN HIM! PLEASE, NAT GO OUT WITH ME PLEASE?

Love, America. HERO OUT

I'm sorry... what? Did you not understand when I assaulted you with a fork last time? I want nothing to do with you! Mostly.

Fine, fine. Just this once. This is the last time. The LAST TIME. Understood? And stop calling me "Nat"!

-A/N Oh no... another AmeBela date. I have to admit, I did enjoy writing the last one. I start school tomorrow, so I won't update as much. Also, poll ends tomorrow. So far, Ukraine is winning. Alrighty, then. RoseQuartz out.-


	14. Chapter 14 I Came Back

Yeah, yeah, it's been a while. But I've had... other things to take care of. And yes, by "other things" I mean following and obtaining Brother. Well, I've completed half of it. "Obtaining" is harder than I'd like to admit. Dammit, Brother, stop running away!

I think he hates me. I was hiding under his bed yesterday. When he saw me, he screamed, "IT'S A DEMON!" and ran away. I came out and told him it was only me, and that I'm a country, not a demon, but he argued. He said that I'm "devil spawn" and whatnot. -_-

Oh, and fake America, I am NOT happy with you. Imposter. You're on my hit list. :( And I only said yes because it would drive Brother insane. He hates you. Like, a lot. Seriously. I will do anything that I required to get Brother. He will be mine. That is a statement. He WILL be mine, whether he likes it or not. He better like it, because the wedding's next week.

Anyway, questions.

Greece's Kitty says:

Me:HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!IM SO SORRY!DONT KILL ME!*gives chibi russia*

Yea! Now all I have to do is wait for him to grow up. No! No! Come back! No! Noooooo! Come back, mini-Big Brother! Noooooooo!

Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:

Well, it looks like you missed the last comment. Ah, well...I'm sure it doesn't matter.

...Wait...America asked you out? What? He would never do that!

...Weird...and he would well..uh...

I'll just tell the one with the fanfiction account. Probably he'd be scared. Whatever.

I wish to see what you look like on your wedding day!

Oh...did you get a wedding dress yet?

And I heard that Russia DID call you pretty before...but then he said that you were also creepy...eheh...

Well, goodbye!

Darn imposter. I should have known. Hey, I'll do what I whatever's needed to make Brother jealous. Yeah, I got a dress! I went shopping with my allies. It's depressing to go alone. I had to go prom dress shopping by myself. No one would go shopping with me. I didn't have a date, either. Anyway, Iran left halfway through. He said it was "too girly" for him. He promised to come to the wedding, though, and to take care of the seating arrangements, so I let him leave. Syria and Poland stayed the whole time, though. Poland said I should go for something shorter. Syria, on the other hand, thought longer would be better. It took hours to find the dress!

The hero yo says:

IMPOSTER! I DID NOT SAY THAT! D:

I DON'T LIKE YOU! WTF?! D:

AND IGGY LIKES POLAND! AND NORWAY LIKES ROMANO!

IMPOSTER ALERT!

I MUST FIND THE IMPOSTER AND GO HERO ON HIS ASS!

I DO NOT LIKE YOU! D:

I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

ALFRED FUCKING JONES.

NOT AN IMPOSTER.

Yeah, okay, Alfred. No need for caps lock. My ears literally hurt from reading that in a screaming voice. No. You may NOT find the imposter. That's my job, for now. He's at the top of my hit list. Heh heh heh...

Now I have to know. Who is it?! Who is this person? Dammit, Poland, I really am becoming more like you! That's it. I have to know. I'll make you tell me.

- Natalia Damned Arlovskaya, also not an imposter.

Weirdo101 says:

Y dont u leave Russia alone?He so used to u stalking him that if u stoped hed get paranoid. And when he sees u sumwat got over(u act) him he mite jus want u bak!

Hm. Oh my gawd. That might work! Hah, Brother get ready to be shunned! I just won't give him the time of day! He'll miss me! Oh, I'll give out a hug for once in my life, you genius, you!

MissSerendipity1235 says:

Konichiwa,Miss Belarus!

I made you a cake! Tanjoubi omedetou! That means Happy Birthday in Japanese.

I tried to get to you sooner,but my dance routine and stupid borders got in the way! STUPID BORDERS PREVENTING LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIPS FROM HAPPENING! UGH! Anyway,about Mister Russia. Just talk to him,maybe he'll understand that you're trying to protect him. and I'm sure you're an awesome sister! Even awesomer than Mister Prussia!

Sayonara and Daisuki Toki Honda/Nagasaki Prefecture

Awesome than Prussia... that I am. Tch, I understand long distance relationships. I would talk to him, but every time he sees me he runs like fire. T_T Why, Brother, why?!

DeadGirlWalking-chan says:

Ohmigawd it's not everyday I feel like talking like Ukraine and saying I suck but this is teh moment to do so! I seriously suck ass...Happy belated birthday? I would give you a cookie but I only have yucky cookies... I don't have any moment in my life I'd like to relive.

It's not that weird that you poured kerosene over your toaster. I thought you might have thrown it at Lithuania while he was still wet and the toaster was still working and Lithuania got electrified and then the toaster caught on fire or something...You should do that...

Question:Redo #3,but this time you only have a slice of toast and some glue.

Yeah, I have days like that, too. I'd appreciate being spared a yucky cookie. Oh, I should try that! Lithuania would never bother me again. Hm, how high is the caliber of this glue? I'd probably glue America to a wall and leave him there to rot. Then I'd split the toast with Brother. He likes toast very much. I have a question for YOU. The BTT is after you. You only have a comb and a sharp nail file. What do you do?

Shyasian says:

Hello Belarus :) you are my third favourite girl in hetalia. Your getting married to Russia? Can I be the flower girl? Or maybe a bridesmade? Also what do you really think of Norway? He seems to like you a lot. Anyways, it was nice talking to you, bye bye!

Eh, why not? I could always use more support and witnesses. Norway. I hate him. A lot. You have no idea. NO IDEA. Well, bye...

Demolition Panda says:

I forgot your birthday...?

*spazzes* SORRYSORRYSORRY! DX ;A;

Mmm-kay...surprise...hmm.

Why did you accept a date with America? This will be the SECOND time!

...Oh, I get it! To make Russia jealous? :D

((Ah, I never really liked BelarusXAmerica that much... ._.; My two favorite pairings with Belarus are BelarusXRussia (Which WILL happen I tell you!) and...her and another person she doesn't really like much come to think of it. Hmm. Oh well, AmeBela is fine, I guess.))

Don't worry. Not many of the other countries remember... or care. Yeah, making Brother jealous. The first time was bad enough. ((Yeah, I am okay with AmeBela, but I don't ship it. I'mma guess you're a Belarus x Lithuania shipper. Am I right?))

Kittie101 says:

i wanna go to ur wedding! i support u completely! and u should have a bouqet of sunflowers! can i be ur decorator!? and one of ur bridesmaids? ur one of my favorite characters!

Yeah, you can come. Next week. Saturday afternoon. Two o clock. Thanks. :)

WarriorGirl624 says:

Hello Belarus! I think you and Russia would make a great couple! When do you think Russia will confess his love for you?

Uh, I'm not sure. Sooner would be better than later. I'm hoping I can get him to stop crying at the sight of me before the wedding, or things will get difficult. -_-

- A/N Sorry, I've had school. I'll only be able to do this once a week. Saturday's uploading day. Thanks for the support!-


	15. Chapter 15 No Progress!

Tch. That's all I can say right now. "Tch". I tried ignoring Brother for a week, and IT DIDN'T WORK. I've tried literally everything. Everything. I've played hard to get, I've been kind, I've been supportive, and I've followed him demanding he have me. Nothing works.

I'm irritated. I give up. He just can't be pleased.

I seriously give up. Eh, for now. I'll try again tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll blog.

Questions. Question time.

Dangerous D says:

Hi Belarus! You're so AWESOME! You like one of my fave characters in the show! I don't really ship you with Russia(because I don't believe in incest) but a friend watches the show does, and I was like 'Mutherfuckin incest lover' and he said it wasn't incest cause it's not like you wanted to...*ahem* shack up(his words not mine) with Russia, you just wanted his love and to be close with him. So is that why you want to marry Russia? Or do you really want to have his babies?! Either way you'll still be my fave!

DD

Yes. That's precisely why I want to marry Russia. I'm not interested in... that. I just want him to stay with me forever... and if I can get him to marry me, he can't get out of it. He's so amazing... *sighs.* But he isn't interested! Excuse me while I-

AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Okay. I'm done.

Serenity and Chaos says:

Ooh Belarus you are my favorite female nation. May I request something? I'd like you to ask "kindly" for the Baltic nations to get in their tutus and dance. You'll get that Russia yet. I know it... if America doesn't try to keep his secret crush on him hidden.

Yeah, sure, I kinda wanna see that too. Heh, those idiots...

I'm sorry, what? No... no I don't believe you. America couldn't...

GAHHHH!

Okay, Bela, calm down, be reasonable...

Agh! What's the chance of Brother liking America anyway? It'll be fine, right? Gah!

Qualeshia Marshall says:

Wait, it was your birthday, not much to do now? Anyway, I am back, and ready to ask you three questions only.

1) How many times in a row during one month, do you stalker Russia?

2) When was the last time you seen your mom/do you know what she look like?

3) PLEASE. DON'T. KILL. ME. What would you do, if you were transformed into a guy, just right before you almost got Russia?

*steps back slowly then runs like hell* TOTHEWRITERTHANKSABUNCHESAND TAKECAREPLEASE!

Yeah, it was my birthday. Well, let's see... once. I never stop.

... You heard nothing... especially if the authorities come.

Mama... I haven't seen her in a long time. I don't really remember what she looks like. She was fair, but I don't think she liked me very much...

Wow, that would be awkward. I'd explain the situation, and then... continue doing what I always do.

Alfred and Mattie (Formerly the hero yo, for you curious people out there.) says:

Pfft, sorry Belarus. Seriously bro. I go batshit crazy when I see imposters.

Cuz that's totally not heroic.

buh bye

Ps: Oashuh, you're a woman. I'LL GET HIM/HER!

Tch. Stupid importers. I'd go insane if Brother had an imposter.

OH MY GOSH! I must go check! GACK!

I'm sorry, what? I am totally capable of catching importers, I'll have you know... stupid American. -_-

Demolition Panda says:

...Is Russia the jealous type? That's the thing...

Yes! The wedding is coming up! I'm excited! What do you plan to make the highlights of the day? Is it during the day or night? When did you start planning this?

AH WELL, this questions will be answered sooner or later! :D

((Umm...Not exactly... I mean, that pairing is just fine; I have nothing against it. I'm not even sure they met in the series, but most people seem to think they would hate each other... *coughcoughchinacoughcough* ))

((I just KNOW I'm going to get hit in the head with a shovel or something. My thought is kind of...something like Belarus likes Russia, Russia (seems to) like China, which leads to Belarus needing to tolerate China so she can please Russia. OR Belarus uses China to get Russia jealous or something... Yeah. This pairing isn't popular anyway. Now I'm going to go hide.))

Apparently, Brother isn't the jealous type. Grr.

Well, the wedding will be during the day. At two in the afternoon. I've been planning this since I was seven. It's gonna be amazing!

((Oh! That's actually a really cool pairing. Hm, I never thought about that one, but hey, it's pretty interesting. That's pretty logical, really. They are cute together! No need to hide. I'll not hit you with a shovel or chase you out of town. Trust me, I'm not like that.))

DeadGirlWalking-chan says:

Hmm...maybe,instead of hiding under his bed,you could just put cameras in his house? Or maybe try telling him how you feel,but like one of those sappy confessions? People love it when that happens! I doubt the glue is strong enough. America can pull cars around! You should have toast at your wedding. Toast is yummy. I bought you a toaster. It's purple with sunflowers sticker that I put on. Hmm..if the BTT were after me,I'd kick Spain in the balls,tackle France and use the comb and file to tear out/slice off some/most of his hair for an added bonus,then while France is busy sobbing,tackle Prussia and knock him into something so that he passes out. Then I'd drag Spain to Romano,leave France to rot or something,and take Prussia back home!

I tried that. Brother's really good at finding things. This just keeps getting more difficult day by day...

I could try a confession, but I wouldn't know what to say, I'm not so good with words.

Darn. I was hoping that glue would be strong enough. CURSE YOU, AMERICA, AND YOUR DARN STRENGTH!

Yeah, I should have toast at the wedding. I do enjoy toast. Ooh, that sounds like a great toaster!

Hm, yeah, that's the best way to handle the BTT. Only way to do it, really.

Greece's Kitty:

me:*catches baby russia* brother russia you better behave for systra belarus*creepy smile*

chibi russia:*runs to belarus and hugs her *

me:YAY! also, belarus, are you a bro?

mytilini: belarus, why would you not choose my brother as an allie? he is allies with russia, no?*sees chibi russia*

Thanks! Aw, hello, little-big Brother! Now I just have to wait for you to grow up. This could take a while...

No, I am not a "bro". It sounds far too American.

Well, Mytilini, your brother sleeps... a lot. I doubt he'd be useful... well, if Brother is friends with him, he can't be too bad. I'll talk to him.

Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:

Hm...Okay...I can't believe that impostor! God.

Well, that's great! I hope your dress looks perfect on you! :3

Hm...a question for you...

If you had to marry anyone besides Russia, who would it be? And don't say Norway. Cause he's being an ass right now. *Rolls eyes.*

(Norway:...What.? I take offense to that.)

Well, anyways.

Yeah, Hope you can answer it. Goodbye!

Darn imposter. -_- Ah, well, people do what they please. Oh, my dress looks amazing! I went shopping with my allies! Poland and Syria got into an argument. Poland said I should go for something short, but Syria thought I should go with long. I didn't wanna go alone, because it's depressing.

Someone OTHER than brother?! What kinda question is that?! Definitely not Norway. I'm still angry with you. Probably... well... I don't... no clue, honestly. -_-

Well, that's it. Hopefully you're having a better day than I am...

Belarus is exiting the...

Well, really, I'm just logging off.

Good bye.

-A/N That's it. Remember what I said about Saturday being uploading day? Things change, and... I need to keep two blogs going now. I'll update when I can! Thanks for the support!-


	16. Chapter 16 Frustration!

It's me, the Authoress. **Please only send requests or questions through PM,**because apparently interactive stories are a violation, or something. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Well, I don't wanna waste a chapter, so please enjoy these Hetalia quotes and the occasional ultra short story, which will fail, I should warn you. I should have the blogs updated sometime this week.

Belarus: Brother Russia, where are you?! WHY DO YOU LEAVE ME HERE WITH DOUBLE D MEETS DOUBLE DUMB? Hurry up and come out, or I'll find you...

"Hide me!" Russia hissed, creating a barrier between his crazed younger sister and himself, using the closest available resource: America. The other nations blinked. The last time they'd seen him this out of character was... well, never.

"Brother... I told you I'd find you. I told you..." Belarus said, shadows falling across her face, giving her a sickly and sinister appearance. She took a step forward.

"And CUT!" The director said, waving an arm. "You did well, today, Belarus. Some great acting, right there." Belarus grinned. What the director didn't know...

Switzerland: Hey, you interrupted me before I could get to my Fancy Dancey Song! (I've said this way too many times... I'm not crazy, I'm an actress. I'm qualified to say it...)

Switzerland closed his eyes. It was finally his moment. He had the perfect chance to sing his Fancy Dancey Song.

See, he'd written it himself. He wasn't very adept with the art of wordsmithery, but his sister assured him it was the thought that counted.

"...Even so, I wouldn't trade in those centuries of hardship, because they made me the man I am today!" He declared, raising the tension in the room. He took a deep breath. He paused for effect, and then-

"Wow! I'mma start a bank, too, Switzerland!~" Italy beamed.

"Gah!" And with that one word, Switzerland was gone. Italy paused for a second, confused. Then, without a second thought, he skipped off to start a real Italian bank. Lord knows how well that turned out...


	17. Chapter 17 The End

Well, I've run into a problem. Brother is simply getting to be too clever. I have to focus on him right now. My blogging time has been... I guess I'll admit it: I've enjoyed it. My two favorite things in the world begin with B. Brother and blogging. I have to give up one of them, though, so, I chose blogging. Maybe, one day, as Brother and I are living in a cottage on the countryside I'll start once again, but now... I can't. I decided to write this one, for old time's sake.

My wedding invites will come in the mail, to all of the people I promised. I'd like to thank Nightwish-girl77 for explaining Canada to me. Brother talks about him sometimes, and I just got so confused! I'd also like to thank all of my loyal readers, for taking an interest in this little distraction. You've been taken off my hit list.

It's an emotional time, I know. Goodbye, faithful viewers, and Я люблю цябе амаль гэтак жа, як я люблю брата.

It's been... fun.

-A/N I'm so sorry! I've just run out of ideas, and I don't have time to PM everyone who reviews or asks questions. I'm starting a series of shorter stories, like the ones I uploaded previously. I'm shutting my blogs down. :( But on a happier note, thank you. This was my first story ever, and it's done better than I ever imagined.-


End file.
